Abel's Reincarnations
Abel's Reincarnations are the numerous rebirths of Abel Narayana that took placed after he and Cedric agreed to the rules of the God's Game. Warning: This entire page contains spoilers. ''' The reincarnations span for three and a half cycles, and each reincarnation has a different name. Abel took on a new name every time he had to resurrect Cedric from the dead or he had to be resurrected himself. Names of notability have their own page, and names that existed within a life that Julian can remember are listed here. '''First Cycle: *'Abel': Abel was an Alchemist who lived through the Great War and the Failed Integration. He became King Cedric's advisor and remained in that position until both were murdered by his brother, Cain Narayana. See also: Abel Narayana. *'Belial': Belial was the first reincarnation of Abel. He was overcome by the Sickness and died three months after his rebirth. See also: Belial. *'Cecil': Cecil was the first incarnation to recover from the Sickness. While he was seeking out Cedric, he helped rebuild some of the cities that had been destroyed during the Failed Integration. He lived for thirteen years before he was murdered by Cain. *'Lynn': Lynn was friends with Athen. They both studied in the Crystal Canyon with the intent to become Singers before they were murdered by Cain. See also: Lynn. *'Matthias': Matthias spent seven years in a cage, being tortured and watching Athen become Miseratti. He led Kharyl and Khamryn to Cain immediately before the three of them were murdered. Matthias is the first incarnation to possess Julian's Tattoos. The Gods took his ability to hear the Old Music as the price for resurrection. See also: Matthias. *'Nathaniel': Nathaniel spoke and moved faster than any other incarnation of Abel, the Gods having taken away his patience. He spent three years seeking Cedric and bedded him immediately after their reunion. He died of a heart attack upon orgasm, and Cedric was killed shortly thereafter. *'Orpheus': Orpheus lived for seventeen years, and spent the entirety searching for his Cedric. The Gods had taken Cedric's kindness and love as payment for bringing him back. Cedric's incarnation was named "Vincent," and upon finally finding him and begging him to return to his side, Orpheus was raped by Vincent and left sitting in the alley, confused and heartbroken. Three days later, Cain did the same, violently attacking Orpheus and leaving him for dead. Less than a week after these two incidents, Orpheus took his own life. Orpheus was the last reincarnation of Abel that had something other than memories removed, as the Gods deemed it too unfair to require such harsh payment. *'Zero': Zero lived for twelve years searching for Cedric. He found him as a child playing in the street, and upon investigation, discovered that he was an orphan. He raised him for six more years, and once Cedric was eighteen, Zero deemed him old enough to learn the truth about them both. Not a month later, Cain found and killed them both. Second Cycle: *'Adrienne': Adrienne worked in Floria for thirty years before finding Cedric and Contracting him. They lived in peace for almost a year before Cain killed Cedric. Adrienne escaped, but was afflicted by the Sickness. Cain killed him two years later. See also: Adrienne. *'Daisuke': Daisuke worked with stray animals in whichever city he wandered into. After sixteen years of this, he was killed by Cain. *'Ivan': Ivan worked outside of the Crystal Canyon for several years before finding Cedric. When Cain discovered them, Ivan died trying to fight him off. *'James': Like Adrienne, James found a job in Floria and worked there for a long time. He never found Cedric, and was killed when his shop was robbed. *'Sage': Sage was a Singer who spent some time in the Crystal Canyon, trying to hear from the Old Music exactly where Cedric was located. After nine years of this loyal practice, he left the Canyon in hopes to seek out his brother and reason with him. He was fatally injured by a panicking Cain as he drew close to the mountain range, but as Cain approached his body, one of the last Kylan moved forward to guard him. Cain was forced to leave him alone, and the Kylan moved Sage into the shade of an ancient tree near the base of the mountain. An incredibly old, white winged lizard with red eyes, it stayed with Sage until he died. Its body lay beside him when he awakened as a new reincarnation. *'Taran': Taran was a kind-hearted man who found that the roots beneath the old tree had been torn at by the Kylan that now lay dead beside him. Upon searching the overturned soil, he found the Emerald Tablet. Knowing that it meant something important but not entirely sure why, he kept it with him as he made his way back to the main cities. He worked as a healer tending to the ill for a time, but fled the city upon hearing Cain was nearby. He survived for a while longer working in Yliah before Cain killed him and recovered the tablet. *'Yuri': Yuri was jailed almost immediately after his rebirth after city guards deemed his scars as proof that he had been practicing dark forms of Alchemy. He lived there for three years before dying of malnutrition and illness. Third Cycle: *'Caleb': Caleb was a Harmonizer during the Era of Demons. An incredibly shy incarnation of Abel, Caleb was timid in approaching the man he sensed to be Cedric, and his hesitance led to him losing Cedric to a crowd. His hard work led to his body getting very exhausted and sick, and this was what killed him. *'Daniel': Daniel was a street dancer that came into contact with Celio and Nox in his search for Cedric. At this point, he could barely remember what his duty was. See also: Daniel. *'Gabriel': Gabriel took his name from the Kylan he only remembered from dreams. He worked with some of the nomads trying to protect the few Kylan that still roamed what was once the Nendeeni Outlands, and only changed his name when he sensed that Cedric had been killed. *'Hazel': Hazel witnessed Yliah merging with the Crystal Canyon. He wandered for many years, seeking Cedric. *'Minoru': Minoru confronted his brother after witnessing him stealing manuscripts from an abandoned library. He was astonished to see Cain leave without killing him. A few years later, he ran into him again as they both searched for Cedric, and Cain explained that his little brother's mind was so far gone from the mass memory loss that he no longer saw any need to dispose of him. Shortly after, Minoru changed his name, as he sensed Cedric killed again. *'Xion': Xion saw the beginning of the Turf Wars, and fought alongside Cedric on the battlefield. They were Contracted, and Xion died of the Sickness shortly after Cedric was killed in battle. See also: Xion. Fourth Cycle: *'Aoi': Aoi fought in the Turf Wars for a little over twenty years. Cedric was far from his mind, and after witnessing a gang kill a prostitute mother, he fought over a dozen men single-handedly to defend the woman's daughter. He died of his injuries, curled around the girl's crying body protectively. *'Cyril': Cyril lived to see the girl that Aoi had protected grow old and die. After watching her husband mourn, he was jolted into remembering Cedric, and he resumed his wandering. *'Iori': Iori was blinded by Cain, but found Cedric's most recent reincarnation in Paragon City and Contracted to him. He died of the Sickness two days after the man was killed. See also: Iori. *'Julian': Julian worked as a bartender at Club Wisp alongside Leo, a Cedric reincarnation that he had Contracted. It was Leo and Julian who finally won the God's Game, but though their memories were all returned, Julian's mind never fulled recovered. See also: Julian.